Recueil de songfics ou le cheminement des âmes
by Kithia
Summary: Voici plusieurs histoires en musique, principalement avec le groupe The Rasmus pour commencer. Au programme, HP/DM, HP/LM, peut-être HP/SS. Espoir, désespoir, amour, trahison au rendez vous.
1. Chapitre 1 Shot

Voilà une série de chapitres qui seront tous des songfics. Ca fait un moment que cette idée me trotte dans la tête, et comme je suis en période de révision et donc dans l'incapacité de passer des heures sur un seul chapitre, je commence ça pendant mes pauses. Comme j'écoute de la musique en même temps et que j'ai pratiquement tout ce que je veux dire en tête, ça détend sans me prendre tout mon après midi. (comment ne pas culpabiliser lol)

Donc voilà.

Pour commencer, les chapitres seront tous sur des chansons du groupe The Rasmus qui est celui qui m'a donné l'inspiration. Ensuite au fur et à mesure des idées, d'autre groupes viendrons peut-être (surement).

Autre chose : la majorité des chapitres seront du yaoï (même si la plupart du temps discret au vu des chansons). HPXDM, je prévois déjà du HPXLM si j'arrive à l'écrire comme je veux, peut-être HPXSS . . .

Voilà, voilà je pense que tout est dit. Bien sur, tout ce qui se rapporte à HP est à JK Rowling, mais ça je pense que vous le savez sinon je ne vois pas vraiment ce que vous faites là.

Les chansons sont bien sur la propriété de leurs compositeurs respectifs.

J'ai pris la liberté de traduire les chansons afin que si certains d'entre vous sont totalement réfractaires à l'anglais ils puissent quand même comprendre les textes.

**Bonne lecture** en espérant que ça vous plaira. Si oui n'hésitez pas à le dire. (Et même si non lol)

***

**Shot**

Dans la nuit noire, deux ombres se déplaçaient silencieusement, fuyant le destin qui leur avait été imposé. Ce destin les avait voulus ennemis, dans des camps opposés, mais eux avaient décidé le contraire. L'amour les avait réunis. Cette nuit ils décidaient enfin de fuir cette guerre qui avait tenté de les détruire et de les manipuler.

_**Tonight we escape **__[cette nuit nous nous échappons]__**  
just you and me **__[juste toi et moi]_

Cette nuit verra l'avènement de notre liberté, toi et moi n'avons plus rien à faire ici. Quittons ces terres ou règnent le mal et la corruption, où même le clan des bons cherche à nous séparer et nous contrôler.

_  
__**we'll find our peace **__[nous trouverons notre paix]__**  
somewhere across the seas **__[quelque part au delà des mers]_

Traversons les mers vers la terre de la liberté. Là bas, nous pourrons nous aimer, sans que personne ne nous parle de haine ou ne veuille nous éloigner l'un de l'autre. Là-bas, nous pourrons enfin être nous même, et vivre en révélant nos âmes, et pas seulement ce masque qu'ils désirent tous voir.

_  
__**enough of the fright**__ [assez de la peur]__**  
enough of the fuss**__ [assez de l'agitation]_

Laissons la peur derrière nous. La peur de l'ennemi, la peur de décevoir ses amis ou ceux qui croient en nous, la peur de ne pas correspondre à leurs critères déformés, désormais tout cela ne nous concernent plus. Leur agitation ne nous atteindra plus. Toutes leurs médisances, tous leurs soi-disant conseils pour le plus grand bien. Tout ce mal que la presse a écrit dans notre dos, dans le tien plus souvent que dans le mien, les journaux peuvent bien se déchainer aujourd'hui, demain nous serons loin.

_  
__**I'll be awake if he finds us**__ [je serai reveillé s'il nous trouve]__**  
needless to say **__[inutile de le dire]__**  
I'll stand in your way **__[je me dresserai sur ton chemin]__**  
I will protect you **__[je te protégerai]__**  
and I... **__[et je…]_

Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Demain nous serons loin, il ne pourra plus rien contre nous. Je te protégerai, plus jamais il ne pourra t'approcher. Plus jamais il ne te fera de mal. Personne. Ni lui ni un autre.

_**I'll take the shot for you**__ [je prendrai le coup pour toi]__**  
I'll be the shield for you **__[je serai ton bouclier]__**  
needless to say **__[inutile de le dire]__**  
I'll stand in your way **__[je me dresserai sur ton chemin]_

Parce que je t'aime, toi qui était mon meilleur ennemi, toi que j'ai toujours haït, avant de passer outre ce masque duquel tous t'avaient affublé. Ce masque que tu as porté pendant tant d'année avant qu'il ne se brise petit à petit sous mes assauts répétés. Aujourd'hui tu es incapable de le porter à nouveau, ce poids sur tes épaules qui a bien failli avoir raison de ta personne. C'est pourquoi quoiqu'il arrive je serai là pour toi. Je serai là pour t'épauler et pour t'aider.

_  
__**I'll take the shot for you **__[je prendrai le coup pour toi]__**  
I'll give my life for you**__ [je donnerai ma vie pour toi]__**  
I'll make it stop**__ [je le ferai cesser]__**  
I'll take the shot for you **__[je prendrai le coup pour toi]__**  
for you **__[pour toi]__**  
**_

Désormais c'est moi qui prendrai les coups à ta place. Je t'aiderai tant que tu auras besoin de moi, et même après. S'ils te veulent du mal , c'est par moi qu'ils devront passer avant de ne serait-ce que de t'apercevoir.

_  
__**tonight we'll be free**__ [cette nuit nous serons libres]__**  
I'll find us a home**__ [je nous trouverai un foyer]__**  
tonight we will be**__ [cette nuit nous serons]__**  
finally on our own**__ [enfin seuls tous les deux]_

Notre nouveau foyer nous attend, de l'autre côté de l'océan. Là ou règne la liberté que nous avons durement cherchée. Là bas, je nous vois bien, enfin seuls tous les deux, sans toutes leurs attentes qui nous écrasent, sans leurs regards qui nous hantent. Nous aurons notre petite maison, rien qu'à nous, notre havre de paix, rien que pour tous les deux. Nous pourrons enfin construire des vies qui nous appartiendrons.

_**enough of the hell **__[assez de l'enfer]__**  
enough of the pain **__[assez de la douleur]__**  
I won't let him touch you **__[je ne le laisserai pas te toucher]__**  
I love you**__ [je t'aime]_

J'en fais le serment sur mon âme, serment par le grand Serpentard, serment sur ma magie maintenant et à jamais, que je te protégerai. Je ne laisserai plus la douleur t'assaillir, jamais plus tu ne ressentiras l'enfer que tu as déjà vécu. Je serai à tes côtés, car je t'aime plus que tout au monde, et cet amour te protégera. Ce sera la forteresse qui l'empêchera de t'approcher et de te retrouver. Jamais plus. Jamais plus. Jamais plus ses yeux rouges ne se porterons sur toi.

_  
__**needless to say **__[inutile de le dire]__**  
I'll stand in your way **__[je me dresserai sur ton chemin]__**  
I will defend you **__[je te défendrai]__**  
and I'll.... **__[et je…]_

Son ombre restera derrière nous et appartiendra au passé. Il n'y a pas de place pour lui dans le futur que je vais te créer.

_  
__**  
I'll take the shot for you… **__[je prendrai le coup pour toi]_

Car s'il voulait tenter le coup, alors il ne trouverait que moi, ton protecteur, pour lui barrer la route. Je l'affronterai à ta place, les sorts seraient pour moi, mais ne t'inquiète pas car je serai toujours là.

_  
__**enough of the scars **__[assez de cicatrices]__**  
enough broken hearts**__ [assez de coeurs brisés]_

Laissons tout ça derrière nous, le sang et la guerre ne sont plus pour nous. Abandonnons les blessures du passé pour se tourner vers l'avenir, un futur à deux.

_  
__**I will protect you  
and I..**_

Mon amour à jamais t'enveloppera de sa chaleur et te protégera du froid. Il réchauffera ton cœur pour que plus jamais la glace ne l'enserre. Je serai le gardien de tes rêves et de tes espoirs. _  
__**  
**__**I'll take the shot  
I'll make it stop**_

_**I'll make it stop  
I'll take the shot**_

Car toi et moi sommes des âmes sœurs, car moi Draco Malefoy aime Harry Potter, de toute mon âme et de tout mon coeur.

[Shot, **The Rasmus]**


	2. Chapitre 2 Living in a world without you

Et voilà une deuxième songfic pour garnir ce recueil qui débute tout juste. Pour continuer sur la lancée, toujours une musique du groupe The Rasmus traduite par mes soins (en espérant n'avoir pas fait trop d'erreurs).

Par contre changement de couple, à vous de voir si vous devinez avant la fin. **:**D

Comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à me dire si ça plait ou pas, si je continue à publier ce genre ou pas… (on ne peut pas dire que les reviews ont afflué pour le moment lol)

**BONNE LECTURE**

***

**Living In A World Without You**

Le combat est fini, je l'ai enfin vaincu. Je pensais que c'était la fin, qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir vivre pour moi. La prophétie a été réalisée et c'est moi qui suis resté.

_**It's hard to believe **/__c'est difficile à croire__**  
that it came to this.**__/que s'en est arrivé là__**  
You paralysed my body**__/ tu as paralisé mon corps__**  
with a poison kiss.**__ /avec un baisé empoisonné_

Mais toi tu avais une autre idée. Tu es venu me chercher. Tu étais espion et tu avais fait tout cela pour moi d'après toi. Je t'ai cru. Après beaucoup de difficultés tu m'as charmé, séduit, jusqu'à même me prendre ma volonté. Entre tes mains je suis devenu ce que tu voulais, j'étais ton jouet.

Pas que cela m'ai déplut au début. Dans ce manoir immense j'avais enfin un chez-moi, un compagnon qui ne me quittait pas. J'avais trouvé la famille et la paix que j'avais tant cherchées. C'est ce que j'ai cru jusqu'à ce que tout dérape. Ton amour est devenu poison, ton manoir est devenu prison. __

_**For 40 days and nights**__ /pendant 40 jours et nuits__**  
I was chained to your bed.**__ /j'étais enchainé à ton lit__**  
You thought that was**__ /tu pensais que c'était__**  
the end of the story. **__/la fin de l'histoire_

Ne voulant pas me laisser partir, toi qui avais mis tant de temps à me conquérir, tu m'as enfermé. Tu pensais que cela suffirait. Tu pensais qu'une fois que je n'aurais plus de choix, qu'il ne me resterait que toi, alors je comprendrais et je m'en contenterais, mieux même que j'en serais heureux.

_**Something inside me **__/quelque chose à l'intérieur de moi__**  
called freedom came alive. **__/appelé liberté a pris vie__**  
Living in a world without you. **__/vivre dans un monde sans toi_

Mais tu as oublié une chose, une chose essentielle. Ce que j'ai recherché toute ma vie et que j'ai attendu de la fin de la guerre, la première chose que je voulais . . . c'était la liberté. Cette chose qu'il ne m'avait été donné de posséder. Je n'avais jamais été libre. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais choisi mon destin mais une prophétie. Je n'avais pas choisi de me battre, j'y avais été forcé. Je n'avais pas choisi de rester avec ma soi-disant famille, c'était pour ma protection. Tout dans ma vie n'a jamais été que décision d'autrui. J'avais donc fait le serment qu'une fois la guerre finie, la liberté me soi acquise. Même si pour cela je devais me passer de toi.

_**You told me my darling, **__/tu m'as dit mon chéri__**  
without me, you're nothing. **/__sans moi tu n'es rien__**  
You taught me, to look in your eyes **__/tu m'as appris à regarder dans tes yeux__**  
and fed me your sweet lies.**__ /et m'a nourri de tes doux mensonges_

Tu as essayé de me convaincre que tu ne pouvais vivre sans moi, que si je te quittais alors tu mourrais, et que moi-même je n'étais rien sans toi. Tu m'as dit des mots si tendres, si chargés d'amour à l'état pur, que je t'ai cru. Je t'ai consolé alors que tes larmes se frayaient un chemin sur ton visage d'ange. J'ai réellement cru que tu étais un ange, un être céleste qui était descendu du ciel juste pour moi. Une âme sœur de laquelle je ne pouvais être séparé et qui ne pouvait m'apporter que bonheur et félicité.

Je t'ai cru trop longtemps. Trop longtemps je n'ai vécu que par toi. Tu m'as abreuvé autant d'amour que de mensonges, délicatement enrobés de douceur pour mieux les faire passer..Comment ai-je pu ne pas les voir pendant aussi longtemps.

_**Suddenly someone was there **__/Soudainement, quelqu'un était là__**  
in the window. **__/à la fenêtre__**  
Looking outside at the sky **__/regardant dehors le ciel__**  
that had never been blue. **__/qui n'avait jamais été bleu_

_**Ahh!, there's a world without you **__/ahh! __Il y a un monde sans toi__**  
I see the light. **__/je vois la lumière__**  
Living in a world without you. **__/vivre dans un monde sans toi_

La liberté m'appelle. Je vois le monde du dehors à travers les hautes fenêtres de ce manoir prison. Alors que mon univers est bridé par les murs qui se rapprochent parfois de moi, à l'extérieur le ciel est infini. Mon univers est sombre et orageux alors que dehors la lumière brille, de jour comme de nuit. Tant le soleil, que les étoiles et la lune m'appellent, me rappelant sans cesse qu'un autre monde existe, à porté de mes mains, pas si loin, juste derrière les hautes grilles de ma cage. Un monde libre et sans contrainte, sans cet amour étouffant qui me brise un peu plus chaque jour. Mais puis-je encore appeler ça amour ? Non. Je l'ai compris maintenant, ce n'en est rien.

Ce pseudo amour ne me retiendra plus, je pourrai vivre sans toi.

_**Ahh!, there is hope to guide me **__/ahh! Il y a l'espoir pour me guider__**  
I will survive! **__/je survivrai__**  
Living in a world without you.**_

Cette seule phrase me guide, cette résolution. Je pourrai vivre sans toi. Dans un futur proche, bientôt la liberté reviendra. Cette liberté que j'ai toujours voulue, flamme éphémère qui a bien failli s'éteindre, et qui se ravive de jour en jour. Bientôt elle sera assez forte pour me guider hors de ces murs trop froids. Bientôt sa chaleur me sortira de là. _**  
**_

_**  
**__**It's hard to believe  
that it came to this.  
**__**You paralysed my body  
with a poison kiss.**_

___**For 40 days and nights  
I was chained to your bed.  
You thought that was  
the end of the story.**_

_**Something inside me  
called freedom came alive.  
Living in a world without you.**_

_**You put me together **__tu m'as assemblé__**  
then trashed me for pleasure. **__puis brisé par plaisir__**  
You used me again and again **__tu m'as utilisé encore et encore__**  
abused me, confused me. **__Abusé, désorienté_

Je dois garder espoir même si tu as tenté de le briser maintes et maintes fois. Tu m'as détruis pour mieux me sauver ensuite, et me détruire à nouveau, pour que je sois dépendant de toi. Tu as tout fait pour que je ne puisse te quitter. Tu y as pris du plaisir je le sais, aussi bien quand tu te montrais doux, que lorsque tu me laissais en loques, désespéré de pouvoir voir à nouveau la flamme de l'espoir.

J'ai été confus, perdu, pendant des jours, des mois, des années, je ne sais plus. Le temps est passé si vite, et en même temps si lentement. Je t'ai aimé, je t'ai hais. Parfois je ne savais même plus que penser. Mon corps te réclamait alors que mon esprit te fuyait. J'ai bien failli devenir fou. Tu as bien failli gagner. J'ai bien failli abandonner cette liberté que j'avais tenté si chèrement de conquérir.

_**Suddenly naked i run **__/soudainement nu j'ai courru__**  
through your garden. **__/à travers ton jardin__**  
Right through the gates of the **__/droit par les portes du__**  
past and I'm finally free. **__/du passé et je suis finalement libre_

Mais finalement j'ai réussi ! La flamme de l'espoir s'est gorgée de tous mes sentiments qui m'ont assailli pendant toute la durée de cette détention. Elle est devenue vive et vivante, assez pour me porter hors de tes griffes.

Aujourd'hui j'ai dit non, clairement, haut et fort comme jamais auparavant. Je me suis rebellé pour de vrai, pas les faibles signes que je t'avais déjà envoyé et par lesquels tu passais outre. Aujourd'hui, je me suis enfuis. J'ai trouvé la force de fuir, fuir hors de ces murs gelés que tu n'as jamais réussi à réchauffer, hors de ce jardin de glace où seul le froid a prise même au plus fort de l'été. J'ai enfin traversé ces hautes grilles de fer forgé qui étaient les derniers barreaux de ma prison.

Le passé est bel et bien derrière moi. Ce passé que tu représentes, aussi bien la haine qui nous a premièrement unis, que l'amour qui nous a ensuite liés. Cet amour qui s'est trop vite perverti, qui a failli me détruire et qui a finalement achevé tout lien qui aurait jamais pu nous rapprocher à nouveau.

Tout le monde était contre notre union, et ils avaient bien raison. Je sais désormais ce qu'ils ont vu en toi et qui me restait caché. Cette noirceur dont jamais malheureusement tu ne pourras te débarrasser.

Cette noirceur que même ton fils avait entrevue. Lui aussi avait tenté de me prévenir, sans que jamais je ne l'écoute, trop pris dans tes illusions et tes pièges qui me laissaient le mirage d'une liberté depuis longtemps perdue.

Mais maintenant je l'ai retrouvée, et je ne la perdrais plus. C'est un nouveau serment que je me fais aujourd'hui.

_**Ahh!, there's a world without you  
I see the light.  
**__**Living in a world without you.**_

_**Ahh!, there is **__**hope to guide me  
I will survive!  
Living in a world without you.**_

_**x2  
It's hard to believe  
that it came to this.  
You paralysed my body  
with a poison kiss.**_

_**For 40 days and nights  
I was chained to your bed.  
You thought that was  
the end of the story.**_

_**Something inside me  
called freedom came alive.  
Living in a world without you.**_

_**Ahh!, there's a world without you  
I see the light.  
Living in a world without you.**_

_**Ahh!, there is hope to guide me  
I will survive!  
Living in a world without you.**_

_**x4  
Living in a world without you**_

_**_**_

La gazette du sorcier

GRANDE NOUVELLE : AUJOURD'HUI EST ANNONCEE LA SEPARATION DE HARRY POTTER, LE-SURVIVANT, CELUI-QUI-A-VAINCU-VOUS-SAVEZ-QUI, LE-SAUVEUR-DU-MONDE-SORCIER, NOTRE-HERO-A-TOUS, DE MESSIRE LUCIUS MALEFOY, RICHISSIME ARISTOCRATE, ESPION-DE-L'ORDRE-DU-PHENIX, ANCIEN MANGEMORT DE CELUI-DONT-ON-NE-DOIT-PAS-PRONONCER-LE-NOM.

Après toutes ces années de silence radio, que s'est-il passé ? Vous vous souvenez chers lecteurs de l'encre qu'avait fait couler cette union plus qu'étrange. Revenons-y page 15.

Pour l'histoire résumée d'Harry Potter, rendez-vous page 24. Pour celle de Lucius Malefoy, page 36.

Bonne lecture à vous et à la prochaine avec peut-être de plus amples informations.

Votre dévoué journaliste préféré : Jamie Parlotte.

***

[Living in a world without you, **The Rasmus**]


End file.
